Hippo lanes
Hippo lanes are avenues through the Flood Plains that are made by hippopotamuses after rainstorms. They allow Pride Landers to cross the Flood Plains safely and without getting lost. Information Function During the rainy season, the Flood Plains can flood. If this happens, it is the duty of the hippopotamuses to crush trails through the reeds from one side of the water to the other. According to Basi, a good hippo lane is "straight and true," not windy and curvy. This is to prevent animals from getting lost in the reeds or being led in the wrong direction. Rules #Hippo lanes must be "straight and true." #After a rainstorm, animals crossing the Flood Plains are not allowed to be attacked. #Animals are not to enter the Flood Plains until the hippo lanes are finished. Role ''The Lion Guard'' "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" After a big rainstorm, Basi and his son Beshte forge across the Flood Plains, creating paths called "hippo lanes." Basi explains to his son how it is a tradition for hippos to clear the way after a storm, since it is easy for animals to get lost trying to cross the Flood Plains. He comments that a hippo lane should be "straight and true," and tells Beshte that it will one day be his job to make hippo lanes through the Flood Plains. Just then, Basi and Beshte hear a young rhino crying for help. They arrive in time to rescue him from Makuu and his float, whom they chastise for not honoring the rule that no animal is to be attacked while trying to cross the Flood Plains after a rainstorm. Makuu relents, but insults hippos for always following the rules. With Makuu gone, Basi and Beshte work to free the young rhino from the reeds. In the midst of the rescue, the young rhino is spooked by a flock of egrets, and he accidentally spears Basi with his horn. The two manage to free him from the reeds, and the young rhino promises to not cross the Flood Plains again until the hippo lanes are complete. Shortly after the rescue, the rest of the Lion Guard arrives, and Kion explains that they had heard an animal shouting for help. Beshte reassures him that he and his father had saved the young rhino, and Basi comments that it is now time for him to return to the job. However, as he starts to walk away, he finds himself too injured to move. He tries to continue making hippo lanes, but Kion insists that he should not be putting weight on his injured leg, and Beshte adds that it is just not possible for Basi to be making hippo lanes in his condition. Bunga comments that the Flood Plains will dry up soon, but no sooner has he spoken when thunder rumbles in the distance. With the impending storm, Basi tasks Beshte with creating more hippo lanes, since Basi himself is too injured to walk. Though Beshte is hesitant to step up to the task, Kion reminds him that he is the strongest in the Pride Lands and that the Lion Guard believes in him. Beshte accepts the responsibility and heads out to clear paths through the Flood Plains, while the Lion Guard leads Basi to solid ground. After the Lion Guard delivers Basi to safety, Ono arrives with news that a herd of sable antelope are refusing to leave their grazing grounds, even though another storm is on the way. Basi suggests that they lead the antelope to the other side of the Flood Plains, but Ono wonders how they will be able to cross the reeds. Basi reminds him that by the time the antelope arrive at the Flood Plains, Beshte will be done creating hippo lanes. The Lion Guard thanks him for the idea and then leaves to save the herd. In the meantime, Beshte works to create hippo lanes across the Flood Plains. In the midst of his work, he runs into Laini the galago, who asks to hitch a ride to Ndefu Grove. Beshte accepts the job cheerfully and comments that helping other animals is what the hippo lanes are all about. Beshte continues to make hippo lanes and carry passengers from one side of the Flood Plains to the other. Along the way, Chura the frog praises Beshte for his efforts and defends him in the face of critiques from another Pride Lander. Beshte happily concedes to his passengers' requests, then sings "Making Hippo Lanes", in which he explains the importance and process of creating trails through the Flood Plains. Eventually, the Lion Guard leads a herd of antelope to the edge of the Flood Plains. Ono spots Beshte's hippo lanes and reacts with confusion and shock. As Beshte approaches, Ono questions him on the completion of the hippo lanes, and Beshte explains that he has been crossing the Flood Plains all day, delivering animals from one side to the other. Ono then leads Beshte to a high vantage point where he can see the entire Flood Plains, and Beshte realizes that he has been cutting twisty paths throughout the area, not "straight and true" lanes like his father had instructed him to make. A horrified Beshte realizes that his hippo lanes are not useful at all. His distress deepens when Ono notifies him that a herd of sable antelope is waiting to cross to the other side of the Flood Plains. Beshte hurriedly rushes back to the water and resolves to make a new hippo lane, one that will help the sable antelope reach the other side of the Flood Plains. However, as he starts to make a new lane, Ono warns him that he is making another windy trail, and Beshte begins to despair. He then realizes that he can ask his father for help, and he takes off to speak with Basi, while Ono leaves to warn Kion of the situation. On the other side of the Flood Plains, the Lion Guard leads the antelope to the edge of the water, where Boboka and her son enter one of Beshte's hippo lanes. No sooner have they started to cross the Flood Plains when Ono arrives, forbidding the herd to enter the hippo lanes. Bunga tells Ono that Boboka and her son have already entered the Flood Plains, and Ono panics that they will get lost in the reeds. Kion quickly takes charge of the situation, entering the hippo lanes with Ono, while Bunga and Fuli stay behind with the rest of the herd. As the coming storm begins to break over the savanna, Beshte admits his mistake to his father, who comforts him and confesses that he had been wrong to send Beshte into the Flood Plains alone. He then attempts to stand, and Beshte rushes to his aid. Together, the two enter the Flood Plains, with Basi asserting that they can make a straight and true hippo lane together. At the same moment, Ono leads Kion to Boboka's son, who is struggling to stay afloat in the rising water. Kion pushes the calf to safety and questions him on the location of his mother. No sooner has he spoken when the three hear Boboka call for help, and Kion sets off to rescue her, leaving Ono to lead the calf to safety. Meanwhile, Basi and Beshte work together to create a new hippo lane. As the two work their way across the Flood Plains, Basi struggles to keep up and tells Beshte to go on ahead of him. Beshte proudly exclaims that he will create a straight and true hippo lane and that he will make his father proud, to which Basi says that he has always been proud of his son. Unbeknownst to the two, Makuu and his float watch from the reeds, plotting a way to get rid of Basi. Shortly afterward, Beshte reunites with the Lion Guard, much to the excitement of his teammates. He starts to compliment his father on a job well-done when he notices that Basi is missing. Concerned, Beshte races back into the hippo lane in search of his father. Ono monitors Beshte's progress and marvels at the perfectly straight and true hippo lane that has been created. Bunga then announces to the herd that they can cross the Flood Plains safely. In the meantime, Makuu and his float corner Basi in the midst of the hippo lane. Just in time, Beshte arrives to defend his father, but Makuu gloats that he and his float have numbers on their side this time. Basi encourages his son to stand strong against the float, but Beshte reminds Basi that he is injured. He then tells his father to follow him through a new hippo lane. With Beshte in the lead, the hippos begin to weave a winding trail through the Flood Plains, leading Makuu and his float on a wild chase. The two manage to cross over another hippo lane, but as the crocodiles move to follow them, they get trampled by Bupu's herd. The crocodiles pull back, winded, and Beshte chastises them for endangering the animals of the Pride Lands. In utter defeat, Makuu and his float swim off into the Flood Plains. Later, Basi and Beshte overlook Bupu's herd grazing on the other side of the water. Kion arrives and compliments the hippos, with Bunga adding that everyone loves the new hippo lanes. Ono then tells Beshte that he is good at making hippo lanes after all, and Basi asserts that he had never had any doubt. Category:Culture